


Friends

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst, Children, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Psychological Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-21
Updated: 2006-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru goes looking for Yuki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Dark"

Haru peeked inside the window of the room where Yuki was supposed to be. He wasn’t sure why, but recently Akito had moved the rat to a different area of the house, and all any of the grownups would tell him was that it was best not to question the young head of the house. Especially as he was a part of the zodiac.

It had taken him a few days of spying, but tonight he had finally found the room - at least he thought he had. This room was pitch dark, and he couldn’t imagine Yuki staying in it. He was about to go when he heard a slight rustle from within the room.

“Yuki?” he whispered, hoping that it wasn’t someone like Akito.

Someone inside whimpered, and that decided him. Sliding open the window took a little work, but then he was hopping over the sill and creeping forward. At one point he stepped on a creaky board, which elicited another whimper.

Narrowing in on his prey, Haru again whispered, “Yuki, its me, Haru.”

“Haru?”

Overjoyed to have finally found the one he was looking for, Haru found himself nodding fervently before he remembered the darkness. “Yes, its me. I wasn’t sure if you’d remember me.”

“Y-yes,” Yuki said softly.

“I wasn’t sure if you’d want to see me,” Haru continued, a little less sure of himself.

“I- I can’t see anything.” Yuki admitted.

Haru winced. Well that was poorly phrased. “Well I wasn’t sure if you’d want to hear me, then.”

“It’s too dark.” Yuki whispered, and Haru wasn’t positive if he had even heard his last comment.

“Do you want a flashlight? I can get one. Or maybe a lamp from one of the other rooms, if there isn’t one here.” Haru offered. He didn’t like the frightened tone to the other boy’s voice.

“Akito said it wasn’t allowed.” Yuki said.

That brought Haru up short. They weren’t supposed to disobey Akito, and he couldn’t risk his parents being upset with him over that. Not with what had just happened with Kyo’s father. Of course, he _was_ the Cat, but still, all of the Zodiac feared that kind of rejection.

“Would you like me to sit with you then?” Haru offered instead.

“What?”

“I said I could sit with you, if you want the company.”  
Haru crouched down and felt his way forward. He was fairly certain that he was within a few feet of the other boy, he just had to find him in the darkness.

His hand brushed against fabric and the other boy jumped. “Whoops! Sorry!” Haru slid forward and wrapped his arms around the rat. “That was just me! I’m here now!”

Haru was a bit surprised at the strength with which the older boy clung to him, and he wondered again why Akito would do this to one as beloved as the rat. When he felt dampness against his neck, he decided to continue talking, hoping that was a helpful thing to do.

“I wanted to thank you, you know,” he began, a bit tentatively. “For what you said before.”

“What I- I said?” Yuki asked.

“Yeah, about not judging someone based on that old story. It was the first time anyone had ever said that about me or any one of us.”

“The others don’t understand,” Yuki admitted quietly.

“No, they don’t.” Haru acknowledged, well aware of that truth now.

“The cat hates me,” Yuki admitted softly.

Haru chuckled. “Wow, two hate fans already! Did you tell him what you told me?”

“I didn’t have a chance,” Yuki sounded a tad relieved.

“Well once we get you out of here you can tell him. Maybe he’ll become your friend too,” Haru offered.

“Are you my fiend?” Yuki asked.

Haru hadn’t realized until now exactly how his feelings had changed towards the rat, until he heard his own voice reply firmly, “Of course.”


End file.
